danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eto Uzuki
}} Eto Uzuki, the Super High School Level Ornithologist, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Eto never really knew her birth parents but it changed very little in her life. At the age of 2, she was adopted by the Uzuki household. It turned out that both of her parents were ornithologists and most of the summer they would be sent to live with their grandparents. Throughout it all she regretted the fact that their parent’s job required them to travel but otherwise lived a comfortable life. The only major problem that Uzuki felt that she had in her life was that she only managed to make one friend at school. A friend that she drove away when she became too clingy to him later on in life. It was a harsh lesson, but she learned not to be too obsessive about anything. Regardless, her adopted parents both wanted to spend more time with her and her brother so when she was old enough, she was taken along with her parents on their trips. At first she hated it, but her brother tolerated it. However, most of her parent’s data from a trip was lost at a time and they had trouble trying to put together. Eto felt obligated to help in any way she could because she felt that she owed most of her life to them for adopting her. She slowly but surely got used to it and eventually started to develop a mild interest. Eto was helpful and somewhere down the line on her second summer trip, she managed to surpass both of her parents and other professional ornithologists. Once they figured out that she had a knack for it, Eto’s family agreed to pretend that she was just helping out rather than becoming smarter than them. Eventually the truth came to light when she got on a news show as a guest. It was then that she was accepted as the Super High School Level Ornithologist. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Eto was created mostly as an afterthought when the creator wanted an energetic girl just like all the other stories had. In the original rendition, she was a climber. But then the creator decided that it wasn’t a fitting role for her character. After that, she was a track runner but the creator mistaken believed the role was taken by a canon character which she was too much like. So, the creator combined both renditions of Eto and made her an Ornithologist who regularly runs, climbs, and studies birds. Appearance Uzuki has a normal figure and size. However, she has a tanned complexion and a slightly more muscular build than average from most of her personal hiking trips and time she spent with her friend. She has light brown eyes. Her hair is a natural black that is usually kept in check by two pigtails and go down to her shoulders. Uzuki’s school uniform starts with a sage buttoned long sleeved t-shirt. While her actual uniform has her wearing a dark red tie, she is rarely seen with one. Instead, she hangs a black pair of binoculars from her neck with a black strap. Above it is a light grey blazer coat with the school uniform where the left breast would be. It is usually kept unbuttoned. She wears a skirt which is dark green. Her socks are light green that go all the way up to her knees and her shoes are dark brown. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, light green gloves and light green rimmed snow goggles. Personality Uzuki is by far the most extroverted and energetic of the group. She often is the first to introduce herself and is considered by any who knows her to be a very friendly individual. She is always trying to make friends with others and is intensely loyal to those who befriend her. Often she will act without question if asked to do anything. This is because she is desperate for attention. Some part of her feels like she is going to lose everyone who likes her if she does not do whatever they want from her. She is not even aware that she has this problem but she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it even if she was. Although she isn’t like she used to be, she still has a mild degree of obsession sometimes. There is no particular object of her interest, but usually she picks one thing and drives her attention for a while. She also gradually gains and loses interest rather than any sudden change and this usually means she is behind trends. She makes certain to hide any obsessions that she has. However, this is not to be mistaken for her focus as she has proven that she can exhibit patience, calm, and discipline when she wants. There are also a few hobbies in which she has grown a stronger and more consistent interest. The two most noteworthy are ornithology and fitness. The former because she started to get used to it and the latter because she lacks to keep her body in fit shape. It should be noted however that she doesn’t enjoy outdoor activities that are more uncomfortable than hiking and sees them only as an occasional necessity. In spite of the way she acts, she is not especially optimistic. She usually keeps herself happy and energetic but this can be in spite of her expectations. This is especially prominent in her relationships because she secretly fears that people will lose interest in her. That is not to say that she is pessimistic but she believes in expecting the best and preparing for the worst. Abilities Super High School Level Ornithologist Uzuki knows everything that there is to know about birds including the names of every single known bird species. In pursuit of her hobby, she has been on countless trips and seen every single species that resides in Japan. She has also managed to get on a news program as a guest and correct even professionals. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia * The creator is not a fan of this character but think of a better way to make everything about her that was plot related work. Category:Animal-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Ornithologist